Cuidado con lo que Deseas
by shanmiyami
Summary: Todo ocurrió un sábado por la mañana, Trunks y yo nos encontrábamos castigados… pero por primera vez en nuestras vidas, no fueron nuestras madres quienes impusieron el castigo… fueron nuestros papás quienes lo hicieron. Tan solo recordar lo vivido aquel día, me estremezco todo; por primera vez aprendimos que algunos deseos no son muy buenos como a veces nos lo imaginamos…


Cuidado Con Lo Que Deseas

**Disclaimers**: Dragon Ball Z es obra original de Akira Toriyama.

Todo ocurrió un sábado por la mañana, Trunks y yo nos encontrábamos castigados… pero por primera vez en nuestras vidas, no fueron nuestras madres quienes impusieron el castigo… fueron nuestros papás quienes lo hicieron. Tan solo recordar lo vivido aquel día, me estremezco todo; por primera vez aprendimos que algunos deseos no son muy buenos como a veces nos lo imaginamos…

**Cap. 01 Castigados:**

A lo lejos de una pequeña casa ubicada en el monte paozu, se podía observar la figura de un pequeño niño de 7 años con el pelo alborotado en forma de puntas, riendo y cantando junto a un pequeño lagarto de un metro y medio, el animalito intentaba desesperadamente huir de las pequeñas manos de su captor, ya que no soportaba mas las cosquillas que este le propinaba en su pancita.

El pobre animalito no podía creer que su "presa" haya terminado capturándolo a él, pensó que este seria su día de suerte ya que encontró el cachorro de algún "animal" que lo dejo desprotegido, pero bueno, el lagarto se le acercaba al niño imaginando el suculento banquete que se daría con aquel cachorro humano que se veía sumamente delicioso, *carne tierna y fresca muunnn…*, al lagarto se le hacia agua la boca.

El pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y alborotado, se encontraba distraído observando el hermoso cielo azul que kamisama les brindaba, no percatándose de la presencia del animal, hasta que este ya se encontraba a su lado listo para atacarlo, el lagarto se lanzo a su presa dispuesto a devorarlo, pero su pequeña presa que debería haberse asustado a penas viéndolo, se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

...

Mientras tanto en la casa del niño, una hermosa mujer de edad madura y de cabellera oscura, comenzaba a despertar del más fabuloso sueño; bueno en realidad no quería despertar y más teniendo los brazos de su esposo alrededor del cuerpo. Pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría los cálidos brazos de su marido para irse a la cocina? Bueno, Milk era una excepción, pero por kami sama, como le costaba levantarse de aquella cama… Aun así se puso en pie, ante todo era una madre de casa ejemplar, aparte que tenía tres sayas que alimentar.

...

-Amiguito, ¿querías un abrazo?- pregunto un sonriente Goten al lagarto entre sus bazos, el animal de sangre fría se encontraba atontado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

...

Haciendo uso de fuerza de voluntad, Milk había abandonado la cama dejando a un Goku dormido, desnudo y roncando a sus anchas, pero algo llamo la atención de Milk, a Goku se le había formado una sonrisita medio pervertida en su bello rostro no muy propia de él *me pregunto que andará soñando este hombre* pero al bajar la vista por el cuerpo escultural de su marido pudo observar que debajo de las sabanas algo o mejor dicho alguien comenzaba a despertar, la cara de Milk se volvió color carmín, la verdad era que Goku estaba actuando de una forma un poco extraña para él, últimamente ya no llegaba con la ropa destrozada después de entrenar con Vegeta, pero sobre todo, su marido se había vuelto muy, pero muy cariñoso e ingenioso en la intimidad, tanto así que Milk se atrevió a experimentar cosas muevas… Después de todo amaba a su marido así que no había problema o razón por lo cual preocuparse. Sin mediar palabra por miedo a despertarlo de su tranquilo y a lo mejor pervertido sueño salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto hacia la cocina, pero ni bien llego a las escaleras, Milk patino por estas...

...

Goten se encontraba de lo más feliz dándole cosquillas al lagarto, pero entonces escucho un grito proveniente de su casa, ¡era su madre!, el niño no espero ni dos segundos para volar a casa y dejar a su nuevo amigo boca arriba, acción que no fue del agrado del lagarto ya que le estaba comenzando a gustar los arrumacos del niño.

Al abrir la puerta, Goten pudo observar a su madre siendo ayudada a levantarse del piso lleno de juguetes por su padre y hermano, el niño no sabía por que su madre se encontraba en el piso, bueno a decir verdad se daba una idea, pero no quería ni pensarlo. A si que se imagino que uno de los dos pudo haberla empujado, miro a Gohan y lo descarto al instante, su hermano sería incapaz de empujar a su madre por las escaleras; Ahora miro a su padre *este... bueno…papá creo que no haya sido, o ¿si?* se pregunto mentalmente *y además... ¿qué hace papá desnudo?* esto ultimo se debe a que por el susto Goku salio tal y como termino la noche anterior...carente de prenda alguna.

Pero el quejido de dolor de su madre lo trajo una vez mas a la realidad, al parecer a Milk se había torcido el tobillo, ya que cuando Goku la sujeto de esa parte ella soltó un sollozo de dolor.

-¡MAMÁ!- chillo Goten.

-Mamá será mejor que te llevemos al médico- dijo con preocupación Gohan, mientras desocupaba el sofá donde recostaría su padre a su madre.

Milk mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor que le causaba la torcedura -Goku haz que pare, duele mucho- sabia que el único que la podía ayudar en estos momentos era su esposo, cuando eran jóvenes y entrenaban juntos todo el tiempo Milk se lastimaba alguna parte de su cuerpo y él era quien la cuidaba y ponía los huesos en su lugar.

El dolor era tanto que inconscientemente se mordía los labios para contener un grito, sujetándose con mucha fuerza del cuello de su marido quien si no fuera un sayajin seguro terminaba horcado.

Goku al ver como se encontraba su esposa se olvido por completo que estaba desnudo, bueno a él en general no le importaba andar desnudo delante de sus hijos o amigos -Esta bien, pero tendrás que aguantar un poco- estas palabras las dijo en un suave susurro a su esposa, mientras la acomodaba suavemente en el sofá que Gohan había arreglado.

Milk no soportaba mas el dolor -¡Lo que sea pero hazlo ya!- quería que parara

Goku tomo entre sus manos el pequeño tobillo de su esposa, para poner el hueso en su lugar, Milk solo pudo llorar de dolor y apretar más los cojines del sofá cuando su esposo coloco el hueso en su sitio.

Goku envolvió a su esposa en un abrazo para consolarla - Ya Milk, tranquila ya pasara, pero ¿cómo es que te caíste de las escaleras? no entiendo- al girar la vista a estas, Goku se topo con la patineta de Goten, que se encontraba boca arriba y con las ruedas aun girando en medio de toda la montonera de juguetes, Goku desenredo los brazos que sostenían cariñosamente a Milk, para alcanzar la patineta.

Gohan quien vio la acción de su padre y sacando ya sus conclusiones miro a Goten con una cara rabiosa -¡GOTEN, CUANTAS VECES SE TE DICE QUE NO DEBES DEJAR TUS JUEGOS REGADOS POR LA CASA!-

Para ese entonces Goten ya supo quien empujo a su mamá, él lo había hecho, bueno inconscientemente, ¡PERO ÉL LO HABÍA HECHO!

Goku sostuvo la patineta entre sus manos para luego mirar también a Goten, pero a diferencia de Gohan, Goku tenia una mirada decepcionada en el rostro, el niño al parecer no entendía por más que se lo dijeran de buena manera y no viendo otra salida su padre tendría que usar la fuerza.

-Goten, muy a mi pesar tendré que castigarte por tu imprudencia, pudiste causarle un daño mayor a tu madre ¿Qué si chocaba su cabeza con el filo de la escalera? ¿Qué hubiese pasado?-

-¡No fue mi intención papá!- alego el niño

-Es que no es así Goten, tu madre y yo nos matamos diciéndote que no debes dejar tus cosas regadas por la casa y tu haces todo lo contrario-

-Discúlpame papá- el niño bajo la mirada para luego ver a su madre que lo observaba del sofá -Perdón mami…-

-Goten lo siento mucho, pero por primera vez concuerdo con tu padre en algo…- a Milk se le rompía el corazón ver a su pequeñín tan triste, pero en esto debía apoyar a Goku, su esposo tenía razón, el incidente hubiese sido peor.

-¡Pero mami no fue mi intensión!- dijo él pequeño, haciendo modos de contener las lagrimas que empañaban sus pequeños ojitos.

-¡Ya basta Goten!, así no haya sido tu intención igual causaste un daño- regaño Gohan a su hermano.

-¡Están siendo injustos conmigo!- Goten ya no lo aguanto y rompió en llanto –Yo sólo estab…- pero no le dejaron explicarse.

-Goten, recoge tus juegos y ve a tu cuarto… estas castigado durante una semana, sin televisión, video juegos, llamadas a capsule corp., y no puedes salir a jugar con Trunks- Fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de volver donde se encontraba Milk para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su cuarto, Gohan sólo se retiro a seguir con su ducha.

El pequeño Goten se sentía mal, no fue su intención dejar sus juegos al pie de la escalera para que su madre se resbalara, el niño se había levantado animado por que hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba tan alegre pensando que sus padres le harían una fiesta, su madre siempre se lo hacía y su hermano lo despertaba dando cosquillas, pero las ansias no le habían dejado dormir ya que sería el primer cumpleaños que celebraría junto a su padre, por lo cual se levanto a las cuatro de la mañana a jugar con sus juguetes, pero jugar solito, le resultaba muy aburrido; Así que decidió confirmar lo que una vez escucho a sus padres hablar sobre lo hermoso que es el sol al amanecer… y sin pensarlo dos veces salió a recibir al astro rey.

_Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp.:_

Trunks quería sorprender a Goten con algo novedoso e ingenioso por el día de su cumpleaños, quería regalarle algo hecho por sus propias manos y demostrarle de una vez por todas cual de los dos era el más inteligente… *jejeje Goten se sorprenderá cuando vea lo que le hice de regalo… claro… una vez que lo haya terminado…* lamentablemente el joven Briefs tenía trabajando en la sorpresa de su amigo como dos semanas y aun no lo terminaba *¿Dónde es que iba este cable?* cuando su abuelo armaba uno de los nuevos robots que saldrían al mercado la próxima temporada, le había parecido tan fácil que le pidió que le mostrara como se hacía *a ver… creo que este morado se conecta en la entrada azul* tan fácil quetomo prestado en secretoalgunos planos del laboratorio de su madre, había oído por casualidad a sus abuelos mencionar sobre un nuevo robot de pelea que su madre había dispuesto para su padre *ahora hay que soldar este otro en la placa* lamentablemente no contaba con los materiales necesarios que requería su invento, la producción en la corporación capsula tuvo un pare por falta de materiales debido a un retraso por parte de su proveedor, y las piezas llegarían con un retraso de ¡setenta y dos horas! Y bueno, Trunks no tenía tiempo para parar con su proyecto puesto que dentro de poco amanecería y él quería ser el primero en saludar a Goten y entregarle su regalo -¡LISTO, AHORA FALTA EL ARMAZÓN Y YA TERMINE!-

Era muy temprano por la mañana y el príncipe saya decidió que era tiempo de retomar su entrenamiento, se había tomado unos días de descanso no propios de él, tanto así que los que vivían en capsule corp. Estaban sorprendidos. En especial su mujer, que no le cavia aun en la cabeza que le mostrara más atención a ella que a su entrenamiento. Era increíble hasta improbable lo que estaba sucediendo…

Vegeta, había amanecido de muy buen humor, pero no sabía por qué, se sentía tranquilo y relajado… en paz consigo mismo, pero a decir verdad es que Bulma también ayudo, a noche habían realizado una fantasía muy particular del sayajin… Tanto así que su pobre mujer no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse de la cama… *Supera esa Kakarotto* no sabía muy bien a qué se debía esta competitividad en ambos sayas, pero todo dio comenzó por un comentario absurdo del pervertido maestro Roshi y el enano cabezón de Krillin.

Estaban en la isla del maestro Roshi reunidos ambos sayas, quienes fueron a recoger a sus pequeños retoños que jugaban con Marron a los piratas. Cuando todo se inició:

-A decir verdad muchachos, me parece algo sin sentido el que siempre estén peleando por ver quién es el más fuerte- dijo Roshi mientras observaba a ambos sayas de sangre pura mientras se alistaban para lanzarse el uno encima del otro.

-¿Sin sentido viejo pervertido? SIN SENTIDO DICES, YO LE VEO SENTIDO DEMOSTRAR A TODOS MI SUPREMACÍA POR ENCIMA DE KAKAROTTO!- respondió Vegeta, enfadándose cada vez más, en primer lugar ¿por qué tenía que recoger a Trunks si su crio ya estaba grandecito para regresar solito a casa? Y lo segundo es que se tuvo que topar con el imbécil de Kakarotto.

-Pero es verdad- agrego Krillin- Deberían intentar probar otra forma de desafiarse- eso llamo la atención de uno de los sayas.

-¿A qué otra forma te refieres Krillin?- Pregunto algo curioso Goku. Este si fue a pasarlo de visita a sus amigos junto con Goten.

-Una en la que no se estén agarrando a golpes cada vez que uno incita al otro- respondió el ex guerrero como si fuera la respuesta más obvia a la pregunta del guerrero. Mientras observaba de reojo a los tres niños a la orilla del mar.

-A decir verdad, creo que tienes razón- razono Goku.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO KAKAROTTO?!- eso sí que dejo sorprendido a Vegeta.

-Vegeta, ya estoy cansado que Milk me regañe cada vez que llego con la ropa destrozada después de tener un encuentro contigo- y estaba enfadado también- La última vez que llegue con la ropa rota Milk no quiso saber nada al respecto y me ignoro por completo, ¡ME TRATO COMO SI NO EXISTIERA!- ¡y en delante de sus hijos! Ni siquiera le dio de comer y mucho menos le dejo dormir con ella, el pobre saya amaneció con un tremendo dolor de espaldas por culpa del sofá… No, no, no fue por culpa del sofá, ¡fue por culpa de Vegeta! Él tenía toda la culpa- Y la verdad Vegeta no estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo ¿sabes?- remato el saya.

-Y a mí ¿Por qué tiene que importa lo que te haga tu mujer? Estúpido- contraataco el príncipe sayajin, pero antes de que Goku pueda responder intervino Krillin.

-Ya basta Vegeta, mira que Bulma también está molesta con tu continua rivalidad con Goku- Vegeta lo miro-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Krillin puso cara de suficiencia- Digamos que Bulma lo comento cuando fueron de compra con Milk y 18-.

*¡Maldita mujer!,¡¿Cómo se atreve a estar contando nuestros asuntos personales con esas dos brujas?!* - ¿Y eso qué? Eso no cambia nada- respondió vegeta cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, disimulando lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Roshi ya estaba cansado de esta discusión, así que decidió darle una solución muy conveniente y provechosa, dejando a un lado la revista que estaba ojeando se dispuso a hablar- Bien, envista que Goku está de acuerdo con lo de no pelear más con Vegeta hasta terminar medio muerto- Roshi miro a Goku para verlo asentir- yo creo que la mejor solución Vegeta, es que demuestren sus capacidades en otro ámbito- Vegeta miro al viejo con cierto recelo antes de preguntar-¿A qué otro "ámbito" te refieres?- Roshi sólo sonrió malvadamente a ambos sayajines… los cuales ya se estaban llenando de preocupación….

Maldito viejo verde, Vegeta sabía que no saldría con nada bueno… Pero tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, además no había forma alguna que Kakarotto le ganase en esta contienda *Por favor, ese soquete a las justa sabrá el misionero…* Se carcajeo de buena gana con aquel pensamiento en mente, si, definitivamente nada podría acabar con su buen humor…

Claro… eso fue antes de pensar encontrar a su hijo tan afanosamente trabajando dentro de su preciada cámara de gravedad, revuelto entre un montón de cableado de todo color, destornilladores, alicates, tornillos y tuercas de todos los tamaños, medidores de alta tención, una placa metálica que curiosamente se parecía a la tapa de los controles y circuitos maestros de la cámara de gravedad… bueno aun no estaba del todo seguro, pero eso no era todo, lo que más llamo la atención del saya y de lo que si estaba seguro, mientras veía al niño trabajar con los lentes de protección que llevaba puesto para no lastimarse los ojos con las chispas de fuego mientras soldaba algo… fueron sus preciados robots nuevos que Bulma había diseñado para él… Los pobres estaban tendidos en el piso como seres humanos con las tripas expuestas y desparramadas por todo el piso a la espera del hombre de la morgue para vaciarlos por completo…

Al pobre príncipe sayajin le daba algo… ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de usarlos!... Sus robots… Sus bebes…

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!- Vegeta ahora sí estaba seguro que esa placa era la tapa de los controles…

-¡Pa..pa..PAPÁ!- Trunks estaba sorprendido y asustado, ¡más asustado que cualquier cosa!, no se esperaba ver a su padre tan temprano esta mañana, la verdad era que tenía pensado tomar prestado algunas piezas para completar el armado de su invento y una vez que llegara el pedido de producción, le devolvería las piezas faltantes, claro, todo esto sin que su padre supiera… *¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué tuvo de querer entrenar el día de hoy?... Mierda… ¡estoy frito!*

Vegeta estaba que bullía de cólera, ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle esto su propio hijo?, ¡MUERTE! Vegeta quería matarlo, envolver sus manos en ese pequeño y delicado cuellito, apretar y apretar, hasta que espire su último aliento…

-Papá, déjame explicarlo- trato de defenderse el joven sayajin algo nervioso, pero su padre parecía no escucharlo, ¡estaba que echaba humo a lo Majin Buu! Y por si no fuera poco, estaba morado de la cólera y más de una vena se distingue en su frente.

-¡LARGO!- Oh no, debía de controlarse, no podía matarlo, Bulma jamás se lo perdonaría, además… apreciaba al mocoso… cuando este no estaba haciendo de las suyas… pero en estos momentos sólo quería matarlo… lenta y dolorosamente… Así que puso a trabajar cada granito de paciencia que le quedaba antes de ladrar-No Te Quiero Ver En Todo El Día, ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!- Trunks quería protestara ¡¿cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensarlo?! Pero basto con echarle un vistazo a la furibunda mirada que su padre le lanzaba para quedarse callado.

Trunks bajo la cabeza, esto no le debería estar pasando, ni siquiera podía explicar sus motivos cuando su padre estaba así de rabioso… recogió lo más rápido posible las cosas desparramadas en el suelo para devolverlas a su sitio, no iba a llorar, no delante de su papá… además, tenía que envolver el regalo de Goten si es que quería entregárselo, aun estaba a tiempo. Entonces Vegeta agrego cuando el niño ya estaba por cruzar la puerta- y Trunks, tienes prohibido salir de tu cuarto hasta que yo te lo diga… y créeme, estaré comprobando tu ubicación cada cierto tiempo ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!- Ahora si Trunks que se puso a llorar mientras recorría a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

_Horas después, ya entrado el medio día:_

-Oye Trunks, ¿No crees que nuestros padres se enojaran más de lo que están, si no nos encuentran en nuestro cuarto?- Trunks sólo miro a Goten de reojo, quien venía tras suyo– No te preocupes Goten, después de todo si intentan buscarnos, no lograran ubicarnos… No mientras llevemos puesto los dispositivos- volviendo a fijar la vista al frente, no vaya pisar en falso y caer al acantilado.

El pequeño saya estudio su bracito con el dispositivo puesto en él; la verdad se asombro mucho ver a Trunks aparecer tras la ventana de su dormitorio sin que lo hubiese sentido llegar. Fue allí cuando el peli lila le presento las propiedades beneficiosas del dispositivo que creo con la ayuda de su abuelo tres semanas atrás.

A la vista parecía un simple brazalete de plata con las iníciales de los niños, Trunks quiso que cada uno llevara sus respectivos nombres y apellidos -Bueno, la función principal del artilugio es la de bloquear nuestra presencia, pero… deja una marca en el primer lugar en el que uno se lo pone- Goten lo vio con cara de completo desconcierto – ¿No entiendes verdad?- pregunto Trunks, a lo cual el niño respondió negando con la cabeza –Haber déjame ver cómo te lo explico- entonces comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto pensativamente hasta que vislumbro una idea y volvió a fijar su atención en Goten –Mira, si tú te pones la pulsera en este momento, tu presencia queda encerrada en este cuarto, así tu no estés en el- Goten lo miraba con cara de ¿Qué?- Esto no puede ser posible…- Trunks no podía creer lo lento que era su amigo, hasta que… -¡Goten!- El niño lo miro – Busca mi presencia- Entonces Goten se concentro en ubicar en Ki de Trunks, para luego abrir sus ojos con asombro –Wouw Trunks ¿Cómo puedes estar en dos lugares a la ves?- Trunks se cayó al suelo, para gritarle desde el allí – No tonto, mi presencia sólo la sientes en mi casa, aquí donde estoy parado, o mejor dicho sentado, no sientes nada… ¡sólo sabes que estoy aquí porque me ves!... O es ¿qué no te diste cuenta?- Goten lo miro para luego sonreír con el bracito colocado detrás de la cabeza – Uyyy si ¿verdad?, me olvide de eso- el amigo de Trunks era un poco lerdo, pero una vez que pillaba la idea… era su mejor compañero de juegos.

-Oye Goten, no puedo creer que tu padre te castigara en el día de tu cumpleaños, él me parecía tan buena onda- Goten se olvido en ese instante del dispositivo, al recordar lo sucedido esa misma mañana… cambiando completamente su semblante a una de tristeza- No fue mi intención Trunks- y su amigo lo sabia – Claro que no Goten, tu serias incapaz de lastimar a alguien simplemente por maldad… eso déjamelo a mí, amigo mío eh- Goten sonrió, Trunks podía ser tan malvado como quisiera cuando se lo proponía…

_Unas horas antes de la gran fuga:_

-Vegeta, se puede saber ¿Por qué Trunks está llorando encerrado con llave en su cuarto?- Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el día en el que quiso tomarse un descanso de su trabajo, y todo a su alrededor parece derrumbarse; lo primero de la lista, no había materiales en stock para seguir con la producción, ¡LLEGARIAN DENTRO DE SETANTAIDOS HORAS! Kami sama… seria una perdida para la empresa; Segundo, a su padre se le dio por enfermarse, y su madre decidió que se lo llevaría a un balneario para alejarlo del stress del trabajo… ¡COMO SI A SU PADRE LE STRESARA TRABAJAR!; Y tercero y más importante… Su hijo estaba encerrando en su cuarto llorando con alma y corazón… no quiso abrirle la puerta ¡A SU MADRE! Eso si era para preocuparse, entre toda incoherencia que escuchaba de los llantos, pudo descifrar con demasiada claridad "Papá"- Y bien Vegeta estoy esperando- demando una respuesta a su marido.

-No me mires con esa cara, yo no le eché llave- A si, el inocente príncipe sayajin- sólo le dije que se fuera a su cuarto y que no saliera hasta nuevo aviso- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por eso su hijo estaba llorando como si le hubiesen arrancado algún órgano vital?, al ver que su mujer no le creía, vegeta decidió mostrarle los hechos- Mira mujer, encontré a Trunks en MI cámara de gravedad envuelto en un lio de cables, tuercas, tornillos y robots desmantelados, ¿Cuál crees que fue mi reacción al hallarlo profanando el interior de los nuevos robots que me hiciste?- Oh por la cara que puso su hembra, decía matarlo-Sí, a si es, pero no, no lo hice pero ganas no me faltaron así que decidí castigar a Trunks por su mal comportamiento…

-Pero Vegeta ¡¿Por qué Trunks hiso eso?! Él es un niño travieso y todo, pero meterse con tus cosas, aun sabiendo cuan importantes son para ti- Bulma no podía creerlo, pero ¿por qué su hijo actuaria de ese modo? Pero sobre todo…-Vegeta- el saya dejo de comer un momento para mirarla- ¿qué tipo de castigo le impusiste a Trunks?- Ahora su marido se veía reacio a responder –Vegeta sigo esperando-

-Humm No te quiero verte en todo el día, desaparece de mi vista, tienes prohibido salir de tu cuarto hasta que yo te lo diga… y créeme, estaré comprobando tu ubicación cada cierto tiempo ¡estas castigado!- Bulma lo miraba con sus ojos como canicas-Sí, eso dije… -Ahora Vegeta no parecía muy seguro de haberle dicho toda la verdad… - ¿Ayudaría si te digo que encontré tus planos en sus manitas?...- Vegeta parecía como si ya hubiese ganado esta partida… Oh mierda, Bulma debía admitir que eso no ayudaría a Trunks.

...

-Goku, no me siento muy bien- A Milk le empezaba agarrar el remordimiento, por lo que paso con su hijito a tempranas horas.

-¿Te sigue doliendo Milk?- Pregunto algo preocupado el sayajin por la salud de su esposa, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba esta.

-No es eso Goku, me siento muy mal por lo de Goten- Sí, Goku también se sentía mal por el castigo que le dio a su hijo justo el día de su cumpleaños-.

-Lo sé Milk- Dijo el saya mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de su mujer-Yo también me siento mal, pero Goten debe entender que ese accidente pudo no sólo poner en peligro tu vida, si no la de Gohan e ¡inclusive la mía Milk!- La angustiada madre lo miro a los ojos para luego recostarse en el pecho de su esposo, quien se había acostado a su lado en la cama. Así se quedaron un buen rato, en silencio, pensando… Mientras la hembra recibía los mimos que prodigaba su esposo a su cabello, le encantaba cuento le acariciaba de esta forma, la hacía sentir tan protegida y querida.

-Goku...- A Milk se le había ocurrido una idea e iba a sacar provecho del hecho que su marido era nuevo en lo de imponer castigos.

-Humm…- Respondió el saya, quien disfrutaba de ese maravilloso momento de paz.

-¿El castigo sólo durara hasta las cuatro de la tarde verdad?- Y si Goku estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, esa pregunta lo hiso despertar.

-No entiendo- Pregunto algo confuso el saya- ¿No que los castigos duran veinticuatro horas?

-Sí, pero los amiguitos de Goten vendrán a su fiesta a las cuatro tal y como dice en la invitación- *Ahhh* pensó el saya que ahora si comprendía.

-Está bien, a las cuatro lo absuelvo- Respondió con una sonrisa - Pero terminando la fiesta vuelve a estar castigado- Al parecer su marido no iba a ceder tan fácil.

_Volviendo con los dos fugitivos:_

-¡AUXILIO!- Gritaba desesperado Goten mientras se aferraba pobremente a una roca mohosa.

-¡SUJETATE FUERTE GOTEN!- Trunks no sabía qué hacer, ¡está desesperado!, si no hacia algo su mejor amigo iba a quedar ensartado tipo las brochetas que tanto le gustaban. *En mala hora tuvo que pasarnos esto*

**Continuara…**

**Próximo Cap. 02. Los Fugitivos**

**Historia original de:** Shanmiyami…


End file.
